kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Shout: Targeted Brother
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, Garulu manages to escape Dark Kiva after being brutally manhandled by the Fangire King, who then finds Ramon and Riki and attempts to kill them. But even with Jiro's aid, the Arm Monsters were powerless against the King and barely escaped with their lives. Elsewhere, Yuri manages to find Maya, despite Otoya's attempts to stop the confrontation. Once she finds Maya, Yuri questions Maya's relation to him as the Arms Monsters arrive with intent to capture Maya to use her as a hostage to keep the King away from them. Maya reveals herself as a Fangire in front of Yuri as she easily defeats the trio. When Otoya admits that he knew Maya's identity the entire time, Yuri slaps him and leaves. In 2008, after defeating the revived Fangire with his older half-brother, Wataru questions what would do since knowing his nature as a half Fangire as Maya appears to him and tells him that the blood of his father running through him is what truly matters, telling him to suppress Otoya's kindness before she departs. He later meets with Keisuke to join the Blue Sky Organization as an ally, in hopes it would be for the betterment for both sides by revealing his identity to them as well as his nature as a half-Fangire. After learning of Wataru's relation to Otoya, Shima learns Wataru's intent to be the bridge between both races. Though he claims to offer his aid, Shima disagrees with Wataru's intention from personal experience. Things get worse when Taiga offers Wataru a place among the Fangires by his side, which Wataru refuses. Mio later admits she is glad Wataru's a Fangire, asking him to kill Taiga and replace him as the King so they can be together; Wataru also refuses this request. The next day, Shima gives Kengo the order to eliminate Wataru to Keisuke and Megumi's dismay. While Wataru is told about the order on his life and Keisuke apologizing for killing Wataru the next time they meet, Maya is chased down by the Mantis Fangire's gang. With many thoughts running in his head, Wataru arrives to save his mother in Emperor Form with the Zanvat Sword. Once he slays the Mantis Fangire, Kiva is ambushed by Kengo who attacks him as Rising Ixa as Megumi and Keisuke set up from a distance to snipe down their friend with specially-made bullets. The two refuse to do so as Megumi puts down her rifle and Keisuke shoots at Kengo instead, claiming as an accident. Taiga and the Bishop arrive soon thereafter, with the later using his power to awaken the Fangire blood in Wataru, causing Kiva to go berserk and attack his friends as Kengo is pinned down and forced to watch. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form, Emperor Form (Rampage) '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 38, . *'''Viewership: 6.1% *First and only appearance of temporary-Fangire Kiva. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Triangle: Behead the King, Erlkönig: Mother and Child Reunion, Shout: Targeted Brother and Encore: Nago Ixa Explosively Returns. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢シャウト・狙われた兄弟｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢シャウト・狙われた兄弟｣ Category:Episodes